


Slow Drip

by kiwikiwi



Category: Tales of Vesperia, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikiwi/pseuds/kiwikiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri was pretty sure Asch didn't mind this as much as he liked to act like he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Drip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Safe All Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



Time wasn't passing. At least, Yuri was pretty sure -- the clock on the wall (one of those novelty ones with no markers on it) was theoretically moving, but it was their clock in their coffee house, so it was possible it was lying. It had been 11am for hours, and was going to keep being 11am, maybe until the end of time.

Yuri sighed loudly -- being bored, holding still, wasn't something he was good at -- and took momentary satisfaction in watching the corners of Asch's mouth turn down in annoyance. It may not have been very friendly, but annoying Asch passed the time; Asch dealt with being bored almost as well as he did, even if their methods of coping -- talking about nothing and not talking at all, respectively -- didn't mesh well. Yuri figured the way they didn't exactly get along added extra appeal to the people who frequented their coffee house.

He moved an empty coffee pot off the machine and into the sink. The clock ticked. A last drop of coffee dripped slowly out of the filter and sizzled loudly on the warmer underneath it. Asch scowled again.

"Okay, break time," Yuri announced suddenly, taking Asch's arm and dragging him towards the back of the store. This passed the time, too.

He'd just maneuvered them through the door to the storage room when the chime over the front door sounded, signaling customers.

"Oops." Yuri grinned, not turning back, and pushed gently between Asch's shoulder blades. Asch went willingly enough -- Yuri was pretty sure Asch didn't mind this as much as he liked to act like he did.

"Idiot! Don't push me," Asch hissed, turning around to glare, backing into the narrow shelves lining the storage room. "There are customers out there." A plastic sleeve of "tall" cups tipped over, a few spilling out and rolling gently across the floor. Yuri kicked at one, trying to keep it from rolling into view of the doorway.

"You really care?" he asked, putting a hand on his hip. "Come on, Asch -- bad service is why those stupid hipster kids come in here in the first place. They're enjoying it ironically, or something. Let them get the full experience." He stepped closer, pressing Asch back further into the shelves.

"Fine. So not letting them get the satisfation of the 'full experience' would _also_ be in line with our-- don't touch me, what do you think you're doing?" Asch placed his hands against Yuri's belt, curling his fingers through the belt loops, but braced as if to push away. Yuri rolled his eyes -- Asch was always the master of mixed messages.

"Hey," Yuri dropped one hand down to press against the front of Asch's pants, grinning at the way that made Asch grit his teeth and stiffen, but not actually voice anything like a protest. "You really want to go out there and tell them you won't make the triple grande foofycino they're going to order, then fine, go ahead." Yuri squeezed harder, and rocked his hips forward when that made Asch tug him closer by his belt loops. "You'll probably be extra cranky right now, they'll love that."

"Bastard." Asch leaned forward and bit Yuri on the shoulder; Yuri copied the motion, muffling his response against Asch's neck. "Are you going to do something or not?"

Yuri kissed affectionately under Asch's chin. "Just waiting for you to ask." He got to work getting Asch's pants open, ignoring the answering scoff. "I know, I know, you hate mushy touchy-feely crap, but don't make me act like either one of us is that big of a jerk, okay?"

Asch huffed again, but relaxed -- as much as he was able -- against the shelves, very deliberately looking away towards the door . "If you don't shut up, " he muttered, fumbling at the buttons of Yuri's pants, "then they really are going to hear. We're not _that_ kind of coffee shop."

"_That_ kind, huh?" Yuri chuckled, closing his hand around Asch's cock and stroking slowly. "I wasn't actually aware there were any coffee shops that specialized in this sort of thing."

"Don't you ever shut up?" Asch hissed back at him, shifting his weight -- Yuri grunted as Asch pressed his thigh up close between his legs, and tugged harder on his cock.

"Okay, okay -- damn, you're impatient, for how much you were complaining." Yuri adjusted his grip, trying to keep their knuckles from bumping -- Asch did things rough, and quick, and wasn't much for cooperation, it seemed like. That was fine, really, but it meant Yuri had to keep paying attention if they were going to be even remotely sneaky. "We can make it a race, if you want," he offered, breathlessly. "You know, first place goes to Asch the--"

"Shut. Up," Asch interrupted, pressing his mouth against Yuri's -- it wasn't really like a kiss, more like a command to keep quiet, and Yuri tried not to laugh into Asch's mouth. Asch answered by biting, hard, and Yuri's muffled laughter turned into a moan -- He could feel Asch smirking against his mouth at that, but hell, so what. Yuri was fine with Asch believing he had the upper hand, if it was going to make him do things like that. He tightened his grip on Asch's cock and pressed his tongue into his mouth, moaning again when Asch bit his tongue in retaliation.

It didn't take him long after that -- Asch continuing to nip and bite at him, whenever it looked like Yuri was going to try and say something, his fingers snarled tight in Yuri's hair -- and Yuri was quietly grateful to finish first; he wasn't mean enough to stop -- either leaving Asch frustrated or making him beg -- but he wasn't always sure if Asch was. Either way it was moot, and he hummed quietly in pleasure as Asch bit down hard on his shoulder as he came. Probably that'd leave a mark.

They were still for a moment, leaning against each other as they caught their breath, before Asch shoved at him. Yuri grabbed Asch by the hips and pulled himself close again, before he could be pushed out into view of the front room, and both of them grunted as they stumbled back together, half falling against the shelves. Another sleeve of cups tipped over.

"--Hello?" someone called, prompted by the naive hope that there was someone here who would be willing to serve him coffee. Yuri wiped at himself, then at Asch, with a stack of napkins that had also fallen off the shelf, then gave Asch a hand up. Asch didn't thank him -- settling instead for tucking himself back into his pants and glaring.

Yuri opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted as the bell on the front counter -- the one marked "ring this bell and die" -- chimed loudly. Asch's glare turned positively deadly, and he stalked out to register, no doubt about to ruin somebody's day. Or ironically ruin it, whichever.

Yuri sighed again, then followed through the door, putting on his best smile. It seemed to unnerve the customers more if he was perky while Asch was snarling at them about not being a goddamn Starbucks, just like it said on the door.


End file.
